She Returns
by sammy1498
Summary: Charlie returns to the bay after being in witness protection. Be nice its my first story :D
1. Chapter 1

I watched as ruby walked around the corner. I could see the sadness all this had caused in my little girl. As she came closer we came face to face.

"Mummy!"

"I'm so sorry Rubes I'm so sorry!"

The feeling if seeing my little girl and being able to finally be with her again, words cannot describe it.

As she pulled back from the hug she asked, "what are you doing here? What happened? We all thought u died."

To here her say that felt like a stabbing to the heart, remembering I kept this secret for the past year that I was supposed to be dead when really I was in hiding. If only I could of brought ruby, and Brax.

"Does Brax know?" Ruby asked as if she was reading my mind.

"No rubes you were the first one I saw."

"Oh okay, where are you staying?

"I'm not sure ruby I might stay in a hotel or something."

"No! Come back and stay at Leah's!"

"But wouldn't she of rented out my room?"

"Uh yeah, this new girl Natalie she has moved in." Explained ruby leaving out the minor fact that Brax and Natalie were actually in a relationship.

"Hey it's alright ill come to Leah's with u and see her okay?"

As they arrived at Leah's you could here the distinct voices of Leah and another woman, Natalie by my guess. I entered the door following ruby and once I came into view it was like the whole place froze. Leah looked shocked as ever and straight away came rushing over to me but Natalie just stood there not actually having an idea who I was.

"Charlie! You're here! What happened! We thought you died!"

Charlie... The moment that was said Natalie froze and realized straight away who the fuss they were making was all about.

"It's so good to have you back."

"Yeah it good to be back."

"Oh Charlie, this is Natalie she is a new counselor at the high school."

"Hi, I've um heard a lot about you." Began Natalie.

"Yeah hi, it's good to meet some new people at the bay."

"Hey Leah thank you for this but I'm actually going to go for a walk maybe see a couple more people." Announced Charlie after staying and being fussed over for the last 20minutes. There was one person she really wanted to see, one that when they meet again will be more heart breaking than any other.

Brax

"Okay that's cool we will see you later."

"Do you want me to come mum?" Asked ruby, not wanting to admit it but she couldn't loose her mum again.

"No it's okay rubes I won't be long and maybe we can do something tonight together? Like old times, It was good meeting you Natalie."

"Yeah you too, she replied with the hope that Charlie wasn't planning on seeing Brax.

"Okay then bye" Charlie farewell the group and began to make the journey to Angelo's.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving there she saw the lights on from the balcony but guessed no one was actually being served. Taking each step slowly she came to the top quicker then she thought.

"We're closed!" yelled a voice that she hasn't heard and longed to hear.

As she kept walking it grunted again

"We're closed!"

Reaching the top of the stairs she went around the corner and straight into the sight of the love of her life. No words were needed they both just had this immense stare as the tried to comprehend the situation

"Charlie."

"Yeah it uhm me. I'm really sorry Brax, for everything this put you through."

He didn't even answer but it was like he flung himself at her and held her as tight as he could in the hope that this wasn't fake. He couldn't loose her again.

Brax pov

As I held her in my arms I could here her sniffling and tears rolling down my shirt.

"Hey hey what wrong? "I asked as I slightly pulled back to see her face.

"I just, I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too more then words could describe."

Having her in my arms felt like bliss, I had longed for this day after day.

We stood there hugging for what seemed like eternity until we heard footsteps approaching.

"I think he's up here."

"I haven't checked here I just checked at home."

I could straight away recognize those voices as Heath and Natalie. Natalie shit what am I going to do.

As they rounded the corner Charlie and I were still in an embrace, less then last time but still there.

"Bro it's the dead chick." When the words came out of his mouth it felt like poison like the moment those words were spoken she would disappear again.

Before I knew what I was doing I had Heath pinned against the floor beating him senseless.

"Stop Brax what are you doing! "Yelled Natalie as she tried to pull me off my brother.

"Brax, please stop" pleaded Charlie. It wasn't a yell or a demand it was her pleading for me to stop fighting. This isn't the Brax she fell in love with. My whole life changed when she 'died'.

As I felt her hand grip my wrist just as I went to land another punch on my brothers face it went through my skin like electricity. The feeling of her skin on mine could not be described in words.

I slowly released my hold on Heath and let him get up.

As I observe my surroundings I find Natalie by the door just standing there. These blank expressions on her face where usually a smile or at least an angry face but not today. That's when I realized that even if Charlie's return brought immense happiness to me it would be that Natalie and my relationship wouldn't be what it usually is.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath pov

"Buckton what the hell is going on! You uhm yeah your back! Why?" I asked afraid to use the word dead in my sentence scarred of another beating.

"Uhm yeah I guess I have to tell you guys. I was getting ready for work, my last shift before we left."

She began as she locked eyes with Brax.

"Uhm I was putting my badge on and heard a knock at the door, I went to answer it and it was Jake he uh I was told later on that he shot me twice in the stomach. I remember lying there waiting to die. And then I heard ruby and you, Brax." I remember you were all hysterical. Pleading and Brax was trying to get my heart beating and the pleas you were making. I blanked out then I think and when I was in the coma at hospital I heard it all, the pleas, the cries, the first time my daughter called me mummy and I wanted more than anything to be able to wake up but I just couldn't. I heard doctors and inspector Joyce come in and they together made the decision to pretend to have the life support turned off and then have we taken to the city. I was put into an induced coma and couldn't wake while you said your goodbyes. I could hear it all and it made me want to cry thinking that I would be leaving you, all of you, forever. Uh when you and ruby left I was woken and I was told that it wasn't safe for me anymore and I had been put in witness protection. I swear to you Brax I wouldn't of done it! I was flat out against it! I couldn't leave you and ruby after everything we had been through but in they told me something."

"Heath do u mind leaving take Nat with you I uh I just want to be alone to hear it?" Pleaded Brax not wanting an audience.

"Yeah sure."

"So what did they tell you?"

" I was pregnant Brax, we were going to have a baby! That's all I could think was that we could finally be together with a kid or two but they wouldn't let me. They said it was too dangerous."

"Where's the baby?"

"She's at my friends house in the city, I uh I wanted to see how this went and that before bringing her here."

"She?" Whispered Brax.

"Yeah she's a beautiful little who looks so much like her daddy."

"What's her name?"

"Isabel Braxton"

"Braxton? You really used my last name?" Asked a shocked Brax.

"Yeah Braxton, she's a Braxton more than she's a Buckton.

As we engulfed each other in yet another hug it started to feel real. We were together again and that was beyond magical.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie pov

"So come on I've told you my life story you tell me yours." I cheekily asked wanting to break the silence.

Just as I asked his whole exterior shattered.

"I lost it. I just I couldn't think of a life without you so I didn't want to live one." whispered Brax.

Only then did I realize the extent to what this stupid secret that I didn't even choose was. The man I lived was crumbling front the inside out.

"Come on explain it. Please." I pleaded wishing to know what happened.

He went through all of it, the cage fighting, the drinking, the drug trips and his dad.

"Brax." I whispered shocked at what he had been through. " I'm so sorry Brax for everything."

"Hey it's not your fault I guess it just happens."

"Brax what about ruby what happened to her?"

"When you died uh we were good till the funeral, I didn't go I couldn't face the fact that you were gone and you wouldn't be coming back. I wouldn't see the amazing smile or hear your laugh ever again and I couldn't bear my self to do that. I uh I came here and I got drunk. Bianca and Liam came trying to convince me to come and that you wouldn't want me doing this. Well you weren't here and that's why I did it. So eventually they left but I chose to go to the wake. I was smashed and I wasn't thinking straight but I went. When I got there they were all talking about the online dating thing how you still went on the date. So I spoke up and told them you didn't, you came to Angelo's with me and I started being really stupid and am noxious. That when ruby spoke up she said that if you hadn't of met me you would still be alive. It got me thinking. All of this, all of the problems and danger you were in was because of me. I promised that I would never bring any harm to you and I did exactly that and because of me your daughter lost her mother. I couldn't bring myself to continue listening to it so I left. Ruby and I didn't talk for ages I kept trying to be there for her but she didn't want to hear it. I couldn't blame her. I took you away from her Charlie and for that I am so sorry. She kept telling me that if it wasn't for me you would still be here and I agreed with her. We only just started talking again when it came to the one year of being without you."

As I listened to Brax tell me my heart sank. He thought all of this was his fault.

"Brax. None of this whatsoever was your fault. Okay we loved each other and wouldn't have been able to not."

We decided to go for a walk on the beach as it was getting a bit too much at Angelo's.

"Brax?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Who's Natalie?"

Shit I was thinking! I haven't even explained Natalie!

"Uh um she started out as Casey's councilor uh we started dating it kept going on and off but uh I couldn't bring my self to replace you completely. Rubes kept telling me to let it go. To move on but I couldn't. You were my one true love Charlie."

"Are you still dating now?" I asked hopeful for a no.

"No we haven't been together for about two months. It just it never works."

"Oh okay."

After walking for a bit more in a tight embrace I asked. "Brax do you want to meet your daughter?" He stopped dead still with the cheesiest grin on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah well I want to bring her here so we can go get her if you want?"

"Yeah okay."

The journey to Melanie, my friend in the city's house was a long one. Brax and held my had the whole trip in the wanting to feel my skin on his. We had opted to take my car, as Brax's Ute didn't have a back seat. Arriving at Melanie's we walked up to the door and were met my Melanie who straightaway invited us in. She took us to the lounge room and I rushed over to my baby.

"Hey baby" I cooed. "Brax come here." Melanie had given us so private time to allow Brax to meet his daughter. "Come meet your daughter." I could tell he was reluctant but eventually came over and kneeled next to me.

"Brax meet your daughter, Isabel here's your daddy!" I cooed to my 4-month-old baby.

I watched in awe as Brax and Isabel interacted for the first time. He was holding her and she had her tiny finger wrapped around his. I knew right then that I loved Brax. More than anything.

"Come on let's get you home." I cooed after staying at Mel's for about an hour. Brax carefully picked Isabel up and I grabbed her bag and thanked Mel. Once we placed Isabel in her baby seat we close the door and Brax made his way to me. He picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you so much Charlie!"

"I love you too Brax!"


End file.
